Footwear is often designed without proper support for the human foot. This is especially true if the foot is affected by one of many common ailments. This lack of support is often addressed by orthotic inserts (also referred to as “orthotics”), that are devices placed in footwear to cooperate with the plantar surfaces of a wearer's feet. The inserts enhance one or both of comfort and support.
The ability to remove orthotic inserts is advantageous in certain situations because it allows wearers to conveniently switch inserts from one pair of footwear to another. However, removable inserts can be easily misplaced or lost. In addition, orthotic inserts can become dislodged or misaligned during use, thereby diminishing their effectiveness. Many orthotic inserts are designed as aftermarket products that must fit a wide variety of footwear. The design of the orthotic is limited by conforming to generic footwear. For example, many orthotic inserts must be designed with a limited height to allow them to fit into the foot compartment of footwear.